Enchanted Science Fair
"Enchanted Science Fair" is the thirtieth episode of Sofia the First that aired on May 30, 2014. Plot The Fairies announce that it is time for the Royal Prep Enchanted Science (Alchemy) Fair where the students will be paired up into teams and create some enchanted science projects. The one who creates the best project will be rewarded with the Science Fair trophy. Amber is paired up with Desmond, Vivian is paired up with Khailid, and Sofia is paired up with her big brother James. When Amber James and Sofia return home and ask Roland for some Enchanted Science books, he happily obliges telling them how he always wanted to win with a model of the Solor System but always failed because it was too big a project for two people to finish. Amber and James both become very determined to win the trophy for their father. Vivian and Khailid decide on Glowing Glaze, Amber and Desmond decide on Lightning In A Bottle and James and Sofia decide on Forever Bubbles. They go to Cedric and he gives them all the ingredients they need. However Amber overuses some ingredients and destroys all three projects forcing the three teams to start over. They go back to Cedric for new ingredients and he gives them all they need except for one ingredient they all need: Hocus Crocus. This is because he doesn't have any more. He tells them the only place to get more is at the top of Mist Bowl Mountain. He also tells them there's enough for only one of their projects but deliberately forgets to warn them about the ogre. Everyone takes off for the mountain. James and Sofia quickly take the lead. To maintain their lead, James, to Sofia's horror, nastily drops carrots in front of the other carriages to slow them down. Sofia protests against what James is doing stating that he's not being very nice and reminds her big brother that Amber is their big sister and that Khailid, Desmond, and Vivian are their friends. But James, as usual, ignores his little sister and reminds her that they need the Hocus Crocus to make the best project to win the trophy for Roland. When Sofia reluctantly admits that she wants to win the trophy for their father James declares the subject closed and dumps the whole basket of carrots out and almost causes a crash that makes Amber scream "James!" and makes Sofia shoot her big brother a disapproving glare. Everyone lands at the foot of the mountain and run off without their royal escorts. Sofia and James are the first to arrive at the Crystal Forest who's beauty makes Sofia squeal with delight. But James is determined to get the Hocus Crocus. After noticing how fragile the trees are Sofia urges him to walk quietly so they don't break them. Khailid and Vivian have the same idea. But Amber and Desmond don't: they go charging through the forest and the tree's crack and trap the other two teams inside because they were too loud. Amber switches the sign to mislead the other two teams. Sofia and James arrive first and James switches the sign back. When they hit a dead end they realize that Amber tricked them. Sofia voices how she thinks wanting the trophy is making James, Amber, and Khailid mean but, as usual, James ignores her. The three teams reunite at the Musical Mist Geysers. Sofia realizes that the pattern of the geysers is a song and passes that knowledge to the others. Sofia and James regain the lead and arrive at the Ogre Gate and meet the Ogre. The Ogre says they can't pass unless they solve his riddle then he proceeds to give them the riddle: What's more valuable than gold but doesn't cost a penny, is hard to find but easy to lose. James believes that the answer, of all things, is a sock. The shocked Ogre states "A sock?! Really! That's your best guess." Sofia, shocked beyond belief that James is silly enough to actually think that a sock could possibly be the answer, shoots her big brother a weird look as he states that he loses socks all the time and never finds them. The exasperated Ogre states "Well it's not a sock." Khalid and Vivian arrive and the Ogre gives them the same riddle and Khailid also actually thinks the answer is a sock until James reveals he already made that guess. Sofia finally gives the correct answer: a friend. Sofia tells a confused Khailid, who doesn't get it, why a friend is the correct answer: A friend is worth more than gold but costs nothing, and a good friend is hard to find but is easy to lose when you don't treat them right. The Ogre allows Sofia to pass but stops the others saying they can't and singles out an embarrassed James stating " And especially not you. A sock! Really!" Sofia finds the Hocus Crocus but the wind blows it down the mountain as Amber and Desmond arrive. Khailid grabs it and runs off with it. James, Amber, and Khailid start to brawl with each other. Sofia tells them to stop but, as usual, all three of them ignore her and keep fighting. The fight causes them to lose the Hocus Crocus. Sofia, at Miranda's urging, proposes that they work together to make the Floating Solor System that Roland "has been going on and on about" but nobody feels like working together because Amber, James, and Khailid are still angry at each other for how mean they were to each other. Sofia, through a song, encourages the three of them to forgive each other and work with her, Desmond, and Vivian on the Floating Solor System. Desmond, because of how much he cares for Sofia, is instantly convinced and Vivian, also because of how close Sofia is to her, is also convinced instantly and James, Amber, and Khailid, thanks to the song, apologize to each other and agree to the plan. They show the Floating Solor System and everyone is impressed. However they don't win but Roland is proud that his son and daughters were able to bring home the Floating Solor System he's always wanted to make. Songs *Friendship Is The Formula Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Joshua Carlon as Prince Desmond *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian *Zach Callison as Prince James *Khamani Griffin as Prince Khalid *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Barbara Dirickson as Flora *Russi Taylor as Fauna *Tress MacNeille as Merryweather *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Keith Ferguson as Ogre *Jim Cummings as Wormwood Trivia *This will be the second time Vivian and Desmond play a more active role in a episode and the first time together. *This will be the third episode where Amber's hair gets messed up. *This is the third time Cedric does not mention the amulet or tries to steal it. First was in "Tea for Too Many" and the second was in "Two Princesses and a Baby". *In this episode Cedric meets other princes and princesses for the second time. First was "Tea for Too Many." However this is the first time he lends them aide. *Cedric's diabolical side emerges in this episode when he whispers, "Watch out for the Ogre." *It's assumed Sofia and her friends don't win was because the teams were supposed to be limited to two, and since they worked as six it wouldn't have been fair. *This is the fouth time Princess Amber wears different designer gowns in this episode. *Prince Desmond and Princess Vivian make their first first re-appearance in the second season. *This episode is the second time James shows a nasty side to his personality. The first was in "Tri-Kingdom Picnic". *This episode is also the second time James shows this nasty side by being overcompetitive. The first was also Tri-Kingdom Picnic. Screenshots Enchanted-Science-Fair-2.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-4.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-5.png|Desmond and Amber teammates 未命名6954.png|Khalid and Vivian teammates Enchanted-Science-Fair-6.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-7.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-8.png|Roland telling his kids how much he enjoyed the enchanted science fair Enchanted-Science-Fair-9.png|Roland's trophies Enchanted-Science-Fair-10.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-11.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-12.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-13.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-14.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-15.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-16.png|"Remind me to get a lock for that door." Enchanted-Science-Fair-18.png|Making lighting in a bottle Enchanted-Science-Fair-19.png|Amber accidentally creates a stormcloud Enchanted-Science-Fair-20.png|Amber peeks from the table Enchanted-Science-Fair-21.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-22.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-23.png|Guilty grin Enchanted-Science-Fair-25.png|The Hocus Crocus flower Enchanted-Science-Fair-26.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-27.png|"Watch out for the Ogre." Enchanted-Science-Fair-29.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-30.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-31.png|Amber's hair messed up Enchanted-Science-Fair-32.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-33.png Sofia.theFirs S02E06 - 9 (3).JPG Sofia.theFirs S02E06 - 12.JPG Enchanted-Science-Fair-34.png Sofia.theFirs S02E06 - 16.JPG Sofia.theFirs S02E06 - 17.JPG Sofia.theFirs S02E06 - 10.JPG|Sofia tries to help everyone forgive each other Enchanted-Science-Fair-35.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-37.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-38.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-39.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-40.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-41.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-42.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-43.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-44.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-45.png|Sofia winks Enchanted-Science-Fair-50.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-51.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-52.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-53.png|Presenting a model of the Solar System Enchanted-Science-Fair-54.png|Roland is pleased with their science project enchanting model of the solar system.png Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes